


Inhuman Royalty

by Mmjohns



Series: the Inhuman Royal Family [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a first chapter that can be taken as a stand alone story completely AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhuman Royalty

Nope, this wasn't happening, no way. Coulson had said it was a simple mission, a simple case of go to point A, pick the package up from the asset and bring it back to the base. There had been no talk of 084's, or Terigen, nothing to suggest this was unsafe in any way. And now look at them here she stood as her friend and the woman she had feelings for, was cocooned in a Terigen shell. 

Everything had been going so well at first. It was a lovely day, something they didn’t get to enjoy often. They had gotten the package from the contact without any hassle and been en-route to the extraction point when they had come under attack. 

It wasn’t bad enough the day had been ruined, but those annoying Hydra bastards had shown up after the case which apparently contained a Diviner. 

Seriously a Diviner, what the hell was Coulson thinking he should have destroyed the damned thing.

Naturally one of those bastards had to get trigger happy with a grenade launcher and had managed to hit the case releasing the contents of the Diviner. The blue mist had exploded outwards coating everything in a 50m radius before dissipating. The Hydra bastards had thankfully been struck to stone and crumbled before them, but not Bobbi, no Bobbi had the Inhuman gene. 

There was nothing she could do; no time, her powers were useless against this. Now Bobbi lay encapsulated as the cocoon released her powers and sought her a mate. This was horrible imagine what this will do to her, it was bad enough when Skye went through Terigenesis but now with the world as it was it would be doubly horrible.

And then to top it all off there was the mate situation, hell Skye didn’t even want to think about that right now. Amongst Inhumans, mates were no laughing matter. People frequently spoke of soulmates but for an Inhuman, there was true meaning to the term.

Born of intelligent design when a new Inhuman was awakened they were gifted powers that would help maintain the balance with their mate. For example, one might control fire, the other water. Lincoln controlled electricity his mate controlled earth. 

So that is what the cocoon sought to do now, to take stock of all the Inhumans Bobbi would ever come in contact with, and give her powers to balance her future mate.

All of a sudden a glow started to appear around the husk made of pure energy, it burns the husk off in pieces, and Skye watched as the blonde within fell to her knees as a sudden burst of energy sent the husk pieces flying.

Rushing over she quickly pulled the blonde to her saying "Bobbi, are you ok" only to find her hands glowing and Bobbi releasing slight shockwaves.

It is said amongst Inhumans that when one of the Inhuman Royal Family finds their mate, they exchange a slight amount of each other's powers drawing, each other's souls to one another for all eternity. 

They gave to their mate a part of themselves and received one in return. In exchange, they grew stronger, as they drew together forever a single entity. 

This was what was happening now as Skye and Bobbi felt their consciousness slowly pulling together becoming one. The only recorded living member of the Inhuman Royal family had Finally met her mate in the form of one Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse.

And she`ll be damned if she let the world hurt her.


End file.
